


Nuisance

by orphan_account



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Also I headcanon Hat Kid as autistic and she goes nonverbal sometimes, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Snatcher and Hat Kid have a father-daughter dynamic, The minions play a kind of minor role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snatcher wasn’t exactly sure how he had managed to befriend this child, or why she had wanted to be his friend in the first place, after all he had done. As time goes on, they grow much closer and Snatcher comes to realize that Hat Kid had become much more than just a friend to him—she had basically become his child at this point.





	Nuisance

Snatcher didn’t understand how he’d let such a _nuisance_ of a child into his life. He didn’t understand how he had easily allowed her to get so close, and he especially didn’t understand why she wanted to stick around someone like him anyways. Hadn’t he been intimidating? Wasn’t all his past threats and their fight enough to scare her off for good?

Apparently not, showing how Snatcher just couldn’t get away from the child no matter what. That is, if he even wanted to anymore. He just could never understand how these things happened. However, the biggest mystery was…

He just couldn’t figure out how he had grown so _attached_ to the girl, loving her and enjoying her company. 

That brought him where he was now, perched on his chair, his book on a rather dark subject matter propped in his ghostly hands. He really wasn’t interested, though reading it was perhaps out of habit. Conveniently titled ‘How To Kill Kids’, he simply just did not have a use for it anymore. He wasn’t paying attention to his book anyways, watching the hatted child mindlessly wonder around the small area of his tree. It was obvious to tell that she was restless and bored.

“Kid, do you have something better to do?” Snatcher finally spoke up after seeing Hat Kid pace for about the billionth time, his tone holding mock, playful annoyance. He lowered his book, setting it face-down in his lap. “You’re about to start wearing down holes into my carpet if you keep pacing like that.”

“I’m bored!” Hat Kid exclaimed, making the large ghost chuckle. As if it wasn’t obvious. The girl jumped up on Snatcher’s stool that was below his chair, peering up at him with wide eyes. “Play with me?”

“I don’t have time for childish games,” Snatcher shook his head in response. It wasn’t really that—of course he had time. Nobody ever really wondered into his forest much anymore, Vanessa was in check and he hadn’t even heard a peep from her in weeks, his minions were perfectly fine…Strangely enough, his forest was as peaceful as could be. Quite obviously, he had nothing to do at all. The thing was, though, he just didn’t want to be seen playing whatever childish game the kid had in mind.

Hat Kid easily saw through the ghost’s excusing bluff and she puffed her cheeks out in a pout, stomping her little feet childishly. “You’re not doing anything! You weren’t even reading!”

“I _was_ until you decided to bother me,” Snatcher huffed back, but it was more so said in a fond, playful way rather than of genuine annoyance. He picked his book back up, turning it towards himself and flipping a page. His eyes went to the contents on the paper and focused on that rather than the child in front of him. “Seriously, kiddo. I know I’m not your only friend.”

“But you’re my best friend!”

“Yeah? Well your best friend is _busy._ ”

Hat Kid groaned, looking up at his book. Making a daring move, she crawled up his lap, shoving the book aside and standing on top of his ghostly form, much to the spirit’s dismay as he protested. Hat Kid ignored him, though, her little brown boots digging into his body as she took one large hand in both of her own and began to tug. 

“How cute,” Snatcher chuckled at the sight, watching as the child continued to try and pull on the ghost. “Try all you want, kid, but you’re not going to be able to move me out of this chair.”

If Hat Kid heard him, she didn’t show any acknowledgement as she continued to try and pull him, absolutely determined she would eventually budge the large form of her best friend. Her efforts proved to be meaningless when Snatcher took his other hand and easily lifted her into the air by the nape of her cape, looking at her.

“Now, if you don’t mind, kid,” Snatcher began as he looked at her with his usual wide grin, meeting the eyes of the child as she dangled from his hand. Usually, if this were any _normal_ child, they probably would have died of fright by now. Not this one, though. The only thing that met his gaze was a genuine smile full of energy. Snatcher gently placed the child back on the ground, reaching over to grab the book that Hat Kid had previously shoved out of the way. “I have a book to get back to.”

Hat Kid’s smile dropped as she was placed back on the ground and she looked up at Snatcher with a glare, a frustrated noise sounding in the back of her throat. The ghost only gave her a second of acknowledgement as he returned her gaze and winked, turning back to his book immediately afterwards. 

What happened before didn’t stop the kid as she began climbing up his lap again. This time, she crawled around the book, crawling up the arm of the chair and coming around to his shoulder. She sunk down his side, leaning against where Snatcher’s arm rested on the chair and she got comfortable, looking at his book. “If you want to read, then read to me!”

“Oh, aren’t you proud of yourself?” Snatcher huffed, looking down at the child, noting her apparent triumphant tone at supposedly creating the perfect ‘compromise’. He gave his book one small glance and frowned. “I don’t believe this is child-appropriate.”

“Why are you even reading it? You don’t need it!” Hat Kid smiled up at him, pushing the book away once again.

“I paid for it, kid, I might as well get my moneys worth. Even though the book is a load of lies…” His sentence fell silent into a grumble as he let the book fall from his grasp again. This time, he didn’t pick it back up. He looked down at the child who was sitting on his lap to the side, comfortably perched underneath one of his arms. “Well, kid, you’ve successfully grabbed my full attention. Are you proud of yourself? Do you want a reward? I can’t say I have anything to give you, if my attention wasn’t enough for you.”

“Read to me!” Hat Kid demanded again with a grin. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Please?”

“I don’t have any books appropriate for your age! Much less any story books.”

“I have an idea,” Hat Kid smiled, reaching down to grab the book that had been pushed away and dropped. It was a very large book, taller than her. She placed it back in the hands of the ghost, opening it. She pointed to a page with a little finger. “Make up a story using the pictures!”

Snatcher opened his mouth to protest but closed it, unsure of what to say. It was a very clever idea, he had to give the kid credit for that. He just really wasn’t a storyteller. He thought about picking the kid up again and putting her down, but he couldn’t find the heart to do it this time, watching as the girl had already made herself comfortable again, sitting on the side of his lap underneath an arm with her head rested on him, eyes darting between the book and him.

Snatcher sighed, giving in. “You really don’t know how to give up, do you? Fine, I’ll read to you.” He flipped to the first page, staring at the pictures in front of him. There were various drawings along the pages, along with walls of text that seemed blurry as he tried to ignore them, focusing on the pictures as he tried to form a story in his head. At least the pictures looked almost like drawings from a kid’s book, despite the context. With another sigh, he eventually began speaking, creating a story off the back of his head. He tried his best to keep it age appropriate, but was finding it rather hard with the pictures that he was being given. Soon enough, though, he had easily formed a little tale that would suite the girl’s needs.

As time passed while the ghost’s voice carried, the story had begun to get more settled, and he was eventually making things up to go along with what he’d already said without much help needed from the pictures, but he included them every now and then. His voice trailed off for a second as he quickly snuck a peek downwards, wanting to check the kid to see if he was doing alright and if she was enjoying it. What he saw instead made his voice shut off instantly, shutting his mouth.

She had fallen asleep!

“Oh, kid, you can’t be serious,” Snatcher groaned, though it was quiet. He was unsure of his next move. Should he wake her? Should he let her rest? If he didn’t wake her up, he would be stuck holding the child, unsure of where else to put her. He didn’t want to leave her somewhere at all in such a vulnerable state. Of course, his forest was a safe place…Or, as _safe_ as it could be, being run by a bunch of ghosts, the leader being one who likes to steal souls, and also having an evil queen as a neighbor. It was safe for the kid, though, considering how everyone—besides the queen—liked her. Regardless, he still didn’t want to leave her alone while she slept. He never knew when Vanessa would plan her next attack, though the thought was slightly irrational considering nobody had seen anything of her in weeks. The thought of Hat Kid getting attacked by something while she slept made the ghost protectively tighten his grip around the little body that lay peacefully in his arms.

He could just wake her up. Or, if he absolutely wanted to, he could take her back to her ship. Something felt wrong about the last option, though. He didn’t want to just go and abandon her when she had actively sought out his company. He could stay in her ship until she woke up, but…

Snatcher sighed, unsure of what to do. In the end, he just stayed put. He closed the book and set it down on the ground beside his chair, gently and slowly moving Hat Kid until she was curled up in his arms. In her sleep, she sought warmth, cuddling herself up next to the strangely fluffy part around his neck.

The ghost began to think about how exactly it had all come down to this. When they first met, to him, the little girl had been nothing but another soul to steal, and a being to use for chores until he had drained the work out of her. Then, just like the others, he would get rid of her once he no longer needed her, and she would have been just another to add to the body count. 

When Snatcher had announced his plans of disposing of her, he had expected to be met with a face full of fright and he expected the task to go by quite smoothly, and within minutes he’d be moving on with his day and setting up next traps for more souls, or for his next worker when he needed it. 

Instead, what had looked at him was a determined smile, childish in its own way. He never usually had to fight his victims, but this had turned into a long process. He had gotten maybe two hits on her, but she had proved to get the best of him, defeating him. He hadn’t been done then, though, when he brought forth his final move—creating a contract that would get the kid _out_ of his sights forever, no matter what.

Snatcher remembered Hat Kid’s expression when he had presented his final contract, shoving it in the child’s face and wanting to get it over with as quick as possible so he could return her soul, kick her out and that’d be the last he would ever see of her. Hat kid had looked oddly sad upon reading the terms and conditions, but her expression had quickly changed to something else. Something more…mischievous. Snatcher had been about to ask her what her problem was but he had been quickly struck silent when he had heard the scribbling of a utensil against paper as his contract was ruined. He had turned it around and read over it, looking at what she had done. 

The scribbling that had been done on the paper were cute in their own childish way, but it had not been the proper circumstance to appreciate her innocence—innocent even after everything Hat Kid had been through. Somehow, he had _somewhat_ agreed to the kid’s own conditions. No, he didn’t want to be her best friend, nor did he even want to see her to begin with but he had known he’d have to give the kid that much or else she’d constantly bother him into changing his mind.

He had made it very clear that, even if she _was_ allowed in his forest, he was not at all thrilled or even happy to see her. He had constantly made it confidently stated that she was a pest and a nuisance in his life, almost like a little bug that would make itself known and then hide, proving to be difficult to get rid of. Nothing seemed to sway Hat Kid though as she had only continued to stop by and visit every now and then, seemingly unaffected by the way the ghost treated her like an annoyance.

Snatcher had noticed that ever since she had come around, all the problems in his forest had disappeared. Of course, the child had done a few chores for him that were in his contracts, and that had been his plan to make as much use of her as he could before disposing of her entirely. Something that had been strange to him, however, was a time when he had been checking around his forests, checking his traps for any careless victims that happened to wander in, but he had found nothing. That was how he had eventually found himself in Subcon Village, checking on his own minions.

He had been surprised that his minions had _a lot_ to say about Hat Kid. In fact, it was almost _too much._ That was when Snatcher learned that, ever since Hat Kid had given herself permanent access to the forest, she tended to come across issues and chores when she explored and she would fix them herself without even being asked. In that conversation was also when the ghost learned that the kid had already befriended all of his minions, and the ghostly children had easily accepted her advances for a friendship. Ever since then, it wasn’t a rare occurrence for Snatcher to sometimes look up and be able to see the child playing a game with his minions in front of his tree, or to see them in action when he passed by on a usual checkup of his forest.

After that conversation, Snatcher had realized he was really into something deep. Something that was too far past the point of getting rid of. That something was the unavoidable friendship.

Just as Snatcher had assumed, eventually it was his time and Hat Kid had come back around after leaving him be for a week at least. She had decided to give him space after their fight, realizing that the ghost had been as irritated as could be and wanted to be alone, and instead she had resorted to only playing with his minions. 

One day that now seemed like it was in the far past, the kid had shown up right outside his tree. She had looked sheepish at the time, almost like she had been too hesitant or shy to step in. Eventually, the hesitance had slipped her mind and she had stepped in, silent as she had looked up at the ghost with an expectant smile. Snatcher had tried to ignore her, but he had felt the burning gaze of the child. 

“What do you want, kid?” Snatcher had bit out angrily and frustrated, his words seeping through sharp, ghostly fangs as he had lowered his book to glare at the child. At the time, the kid didn’t answer him, and she had only given him a small smile. Then, she had run forward and she had hopped up on his chair, and her next move still shocked him to this day. Without hesitation, and without any care for the consideration that the ghost could have easily taken her soul again, Hat Kid had latched her arms around the ghost in a hug. Before Snatcher could have angrily protested, the kid had run off with a small giggle, supposedly back to her ship.

After that day, Hat Kid had started seeing him directly, no longer avoiding him. Over time, much to the ghost’s surprise, Snatcher had begun to grow fond of the child. They had developed a friendship as well. Snatcher had begun to find himself missing the kid when she was gone, even if he did enjoy his alone time. Even then, he still kept up his annoyed demeanor, though it became more in a fond and playful manner. He found himself growing protective over her, loving her, and something else that surprised him the most—he would look back on the past, thinking about their fight, and he held the memory with strong guilt and regret. Usually, he never regretted anything, but this situation was different. If he had been successful with disposing of the child, he would have taken from the world something good he didn’t know it even needed at the time. By how the child shined and lit up everyone around her instantly, he knew now that he could never let harm come to this being. 

Friendship turned into being best friends, just like the child had wanted. Then, one day it had turned into something more. Snatcher had come to the realization that, if the ghost ever raised a child, this little girl would be the closest thing to _his_ own kid. So, somehow over time and completely unintentionally, their status of being best friends had somehow shifted to an unsaid father-daughter dynamic that neither of them really addressed. 

It was obvious that the child looked up to him at some degree, even if it was only a little bit. The way she sought him out for company or when she needed someone to help her with something, or there’s even been a few times where she asked him for guidance on things, like if she had reached a rough spot in a friendship. Not to mention the times when she would come to him for his comfort if she was upset about something, crying to him, and she still came back even if he wasn’t the best at comforting. If that wasn’t enough, just the way the child would stare up at him with wide, adoring eyes full of admiration, the blue orbs shining and sparkling bright, and it made for an absolutely obvious telltale.

Despite everything, the ghost still found himself confused. Why _him?_ Snatcher knew for a fact the child had other friends. She had told him about her other friends before. Sometimes, she would even visit him when it was becoming night, just to tell him about her day, and he would listen with full interest, not even letting his playful annoyance show during these moments because he had come to realize the kid didn’t _have_ to go out of her way to come visit him just to tell him about her day. Snatcher learned to feel flattered that he was the one she came to. The child would tell him about her day, and any adventures that Hat Kid may have had with her friends that day. He had come to learn a lot about her other friends—the goons in the Mafia, the Mafia boss, two birds who were movie directors, and loads more. Hat Kid would tell him all about them, and he had found himself clenching his fists protectively when she’d go into detail about the fights she had with them as well, even though the ghost had technically done the same.

At the end of the days, Snatcher would safely walk Hat Kid back to the spot where her ship dropped her off, watching as she was transported back into the air. Every time, the ghost would catch a small glimpse of a wave and hear a little giggle before the child was completely out of sight, back in the comfort of her spaceship. Then, he would return to his tree, awaiting her arrival, whether that’d be the next day, the day after, or even several. No matter what, she would always come back.

Although the ghost was confused on how this entire friendship exactly came to be, he’d be lying if he said he minded it.

Back in present time and snapped out of his thoughts, Snatcher looked down again at the child, still asleep in his arms. The longer she slept, the more unsure he became of what to do. At last, he sunk back in his chair with his grip tight on the kid, figuring the best thing to do was to just let her sleep and wait until she woke up.

As time passed, there were a few times where Hat Kid tossed and turned in his hold, murmuring softly. There were times where her voice sounded panicked and her face would scrunch up in a certain expression that Snatcher couldn’t exactly read. Fear? Pain? As soon as the ghost was about to carefully shake the child awake, concerned, her face returned to normal and she stilled, seemingly returning to a peaceful sleep. She must have been dreaming.

Snatcher’s elbow rested on the arm of his chair as he propped his head up in his hand, beginning to drift off himself. He didn’t exactly _need_ sleep, though he did allow himself the time to rest sometimes. He was quickly snapped out of his rest, however, when the kid began shifting in his lap again. Looking down at her, her expression was once again contorted into a look of fear or pain, or maybe both. She kicked her legs slightly as she slept, squirming around. Whatever dream she was having must have turned into a nightmare.

Before the ghost could wake her up, she jolted into consciousness with a gasp and she immediately latched onto Snatcher, burying her face into his chest.

“Kiddo?” Snatcher began, voice laced with concern. Hat Kid didn’t say anything, but the ghost could feel something wet against his chest, signaling the girl must have started crying. His assumptions were answered when he heard a muffled whimper followed by a sniffle. Gently, Snatcher placed his hands on Hat Kid’s shoulders and slowly pried her away from his chest, looking down at her. Her eyes were weepy and wide open with fear. It was honestly the first time the ghost had seen her genuinely so afraid. 

Snatcher softened at the sight of her, letting out a small sigh. “Nightmare?”

Hat Kid didn’t need to say anything, only nodding in response to him. 

“I figure you don’t want to talk about it?” Snatcher hummed a question, slowly lifting a hand and gently wiping away at the tears on her cheeks. It wasn’t usual at all for him to know how to comfort someone in this way, but he was trying his best. He was still slightly awkward, but this seemed to be enough for the kid.

Hat Kid shook her head in response, wanting to keep the contents of her dream to herself.

Snatcher wasn’t sure where to go from there. The kid had gone into a nonverbal state. It wasn’t something he wasn’t used to—no, he had come to learn plenty about the kid since she started spending time with him. However, he just didn’t really know where to go from here. 

“I’d read to you, but you might fall asleep again,” Snatcher joked to her with a small laugh, but the joke fell short. Hat Kid wasn’t really paying much attention right now. She must still be thinking about her dream. The ghost went quiet again, trying to think of something to do that could cheer her up. Silently, he got an idea and got out of his chair, cradling the little girl in his arms. Hat Kid stared up at him with a question in her eyes, wondering what he was doing.

Snatcher met her eyes and seemed to know immediately what she was asking. “I’m taking you for a walk around the forest. You can help me do my daily check up. You need some fresh air, anyways. Or, as fresh as it can get around here. Would that help you feel better?”

Hat Kid smiled up at him and nodded, getting comfortable in his hold. Her face lit up when she got an idea and she moved in his grasp, climbing up his arm and onto his back. She placed her legs on his shoulders, wanting a ride. For safety, she clutched on tightly to the fluff around his neck.

Snatcher smirked fondly. “You can sit there, kid, but if you fall it won’t be my fault,” he teased, earning a small giggle from the girl. Despite his words, he didn’t actually want her to fall and he brought his hands up to hold onto her knees just for extra caution. As the ghost floated around the woods, they would pass his minions along the way. Hat Kid waved to them, earning a wave out of the little spirits in response. Snatcher checked his traps only to find nothing, then he did the usual check up of making sure Vanessa was kept in line and that his minions were fine. All seemed to be well.

Once he was finished, he noticed that Hat Kid was back to feeling like her usual self, though she still wasn’t speaking. That was perfectly okay with him, though.

“You should head back, kid,” Snatcher said once they arrived back at his tree, picking the child up from off his back and setting her down on the ground. “I imagine it’s past your bed time. Do you even have one?”

In response, Hat Kid only playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Snatcher crossed his arms. “You get an attitude with me and I’ll make sure you have a bed time! I’ll come up to your ship every night just to make sure you’re asleep, brat.” He was only joking, but he did want the kid to get a good amount of sleep.

With a giggle, Hat kid ran off in the direction of the location that her ship usually picked her up from. However, before she reached it she stopped, turning back around to look at her ghost friend. She met his gaze and with a smile, she beckoned him forward.

Snatcher frowned. “I’m not coming with you, kid. I got things to do.” 

Hat Kid placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, knowing he was lying. She gestured him over again.

The ghost was quick to give in, knowing he just could never win these types of things against her. He floated forward, allowing the kid to grab his hand and lead him to the point where her ship picked her up. Soon after, they were being transported to the ship until they were outside the door. Hat Kid opened it, allowing herself in and keeping it open for her best friend.

Snatcher looked around her place. He had only been here a few times, but he still appreciated how it looked. He only liked it because of how much it fit the child’s personality and her cuteness. Personally, it was much too bright and colorful for his own tastes. There was still quite a few rooms that he hasn’t seen yet, but he was most familiar with her bedroom, considering the time he tended to spend perched on the ledge above her pillow pile, sorting through contracts with the child sat beside him and looking up at him, picking out the ones she wanted to try. 

Pushing his thoughts aside, the ghost looked down at the child. “What did you want me here for, kid?”

Hat Kid took his hand again and led him forward, going through the door of the purple winding hallway that led to her bedroom. When they arrived, Snatcher noticed his candles were still placed where he had originally set them, but they weren’t lit. Snatcher looked down at her. “Okay, now what?”

Hat Kid waved her hands, gesturing around, trying to express something.

Snatcher only narrowed his eyes at her. “Kid, I’m not good at charades. Can’t you at least say one word?”

Hat Kid refused, shaking her head. She got an idea and lifted a finger to her lip, as if she were shushing him.

“You…want me to be quiet?” Snatcher guessed, his eyes still narrowed. Hat Kid shook her head, but then gave a small gesture of her hand, signaling he was sort of close with his answer, but a bit far off. She pointed down at her pillow pile, once again bringing a finger to her lips. Then, she walked over to the edge of the pile, pointing again.

“You have something…to show me,” Snatcher said with uncertainty, perking up when Hat Kid nodded with a large grin. She put her finger over her lips again. Snatcher continued guessing, “And that something is…a secret?” Hat Kid once again nodded, this time more ecstatically, clapping her hands. Without anything else else to signal, she dove into her pillow pile, disappearing beneath the soft objects entirely. Snatcher only saw her hop out for a moment to use one of her hat’s abilities and she sunk back inside, disappearing entirely again. The ghost was quick to follow after her, pushing past the pillows. He was rather surprised to see a hole on the floor at the bottom. He fitted himself inside, coming up in a little room. He had to wrap himself around it’s circular shape a few times just to completely fit inside. 

“A secret room, kiddo?” Snatcher looked around, genuinely impressed with the complexity of this kid’s ship. “Oh! What’s this? A diary?” He reached forward with a curious hand but quickly retracted it when Hat Kid landed a smack on the top of his hand. He glared at her, only earning a blown raspberry in response and a smile. “Brat. I let you read my books, it’s no different.”

Hat Kid shook her head, picking her diary up and showing him the front cover, pointing at words on the front. It had her signature written on the front with a silly little doodle to the side, signifying it was _hers_. She had a point, too—there was a pretty big difference after all. Regardless, he couldn’t help his curiosity.

Snatcher watched as the girl opened her diary, flipping through the pages, looking for something. She stopped on a page, reading over it once before handing it over to the ghost. Surprised, he took it in hand, the book small in his grasp, almost flattered that she would let him read something so personal.

The contents of the first page she showed him made him freeze. As he read, she flipped the pages for him.

These were entries from when they first met. To say the least, the entries were not very nice, either. It was only fair, though—he realized he had treated her rather harshly in the past. At least he wasn’t trying to kill her anymore, though sometimes she did things that made him jokingly express how much he regretted giving the kid her soul back.

“I never knew you had such a big mouth, kid,” Snatcher genuinely laughed. “These are harsh. You really thought that about me?”

Blowing another raspberry, Hat Kid took her book back. She flipped through several more entries before stopping on another page, closer to the back. Soon, she would need another book to write in. Snatcher made a mental note of that—perhaps he could get her a brand new book one day as a little gift. That was what friends did, right? Or, really, she was more like his own kid. He already basically looked after her judging by how often she visited him.

Hat Kid handed her diary back over once she had turned to a new page. Snatcher took it, reading over it. He felt like he was melting once the words processed in his head. These were written not long after their fight, before the kid had come around to talk to him again. The way she spoke about the ghost had changed drastically. Rather than calling him a jerk, she instead wrote about how much she wished to be his friend, and there were even various doodles of him along the page. As he flipped the page and read through the next entries, her words became kinder and kinder. Eventually, the words written down went from distant admiration to constantly writing about her events of the day and what all she had done with her new best friend. When he had reached her last entry, he lowered the book, speechless. His mouth searched for words but he just couldn’t find any. Looking over at Hat Kid, he tried to meet her gaze but she sheepishly looked away with a shy blush dusting her cheeks.

Finally finding himself and his words, a large grin spread across his face as he grabbed ahold of the girl, bringing her closer. He brought his other hand down to lay down on the top of her head, knocking her hat off in the process. Then, he ruffled her hair, purposefully creating a huge mess of it as he laughed. Hat Kid’s hair fell from her hair tie and it fell around her shoulders. She swiped at his hand with a huff, though she was smiling as well.

“I really, _really_ just cannot get rid of you, can I?” Snatcher teased her, retracting his hand. He picked her hair tie off the ground and delicately grasped ahold of some of her hair with his fingers, tying it back into her usual style like no problem, humming as he did so. Playfully, he picked her hat up from the ground and placed it on his head, looking down at her with the same grin. He joked, “At this rate, I might as well sign some adoption papers! You’re putting way too much responsibility on me, kiddo.”

“You don’t mind,” Hat Kid accused him, her voice childish when she spoke as she looked at him with a mischievous smile. She couldn’t exactly speak long sentences right now, but she was at least feeling better enough to talk a little bit.

“Oh? Is that so?” Snatcher loomed over her, trying to playfully appear intimidating. He looked down at her, the yellow of his face glowing and highlighting the black and purple of his body. “You think you know me that well?”

“Yep!”

Snatcher couldn’t help but let out a laugh from the little girl’s unbreakable confidence and childish demeanor as he sunk back down. “Maybe you’re right, kid. Maybe you’re right. Though, you can still be a bit of an annoyance sometimes.”

Hat Kid only laughed in response, but her amusement was cut short when her voice turned into a yawn as she stretched her body. She met Snatcher’s eyes again with large sleepy eyes that looked like they could close within any minute and stay closed for the rest of the night. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Snatcher was quick to immediately jump to action, grabbing ahold of the sleepy child. “You are absolutely not falling asleep in here. You’ll get cramps in your neck and back, then you’ll come complaining to me in my forest tomorrow, and I don’t want to hear it!” He held her to his chest as he floated out of her diary room, coming out of the pillow pile. He went through the air over towards her bed, pulling the blankets down and gently placing her on the soft, covered mattress. He pulled the blankets up, tucking them around her small body. He placed her hat down as well that he had put on his head. Once Snatcher was sure the kid was asleep, he moved to leave, but Hat Kid quickly grabbed ahold of one of his hands. He looked down at her with a question in his expression, prompting her to explain.

“Stay, please?” Hat Kid asked him with wide, pleading eyes, looking up at him.

“Oh, don’t do those eyes at me, kid. I have a forest to get back to.”

“Just one night?” Hat Kid tried again, this time her voice quivering slightly. Snatcher immediately softened at the sound of it, letting out a soft sigh. He realized she was still probably scared about her nightmare, whatever it had been. In case she had another, she obviously wanted him close by so she could seek comfort.

“Alright. I’ll be here, kiddo,” Snatcher said, his voice oddly soft and quiet. 

Comforted by his words, Hat Kid allowed herself to drift off to sleep with a small, cute smile on her face. Her torso rose and fell as she breathed in and out in a gentle rhythm, finding peace in her sleep this time. Snatcher softly patted her head once before floating over to the spot above her pillow pile where he usually sat when she wanted to do contracts with him. He gave the kid one more glance, making sure she was able to sleep fine before he curled up, allowing himself the time to rest as he awaited yet another day with the child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! <3


End file.
